Barney's Super Singing Island (2005 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Super Singing Island (also known as The Sleeping Time with Barney: Super Singing Island also knows as "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Island") is a TV special spun-off from Barney & Friends. It originally aired on Nickelodeon on April 23, 2005. It was later released on home video on December 20, 2005. It is a 1994 TV Special Season 2 movie video semi-remake of "Imagination Island". Plot Nick, Kami, Miguel, Whitney, Rachel, Anna, Stacy and Laura are having a sleepover and Laura's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Super-Dee-Duper Island", but orders them to fall asleep after seven minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the seven kids that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Super-Dee-Duper Island. Along the way, they meet up with Jackson, David, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While BJ stay on the ship, Barney, Baby Bop and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Super-Dee-Duper Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Super Singing Island Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Laura's Mom *Laura's Dad *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List #Just Imagine #I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure (Safari Version) #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) Quote 27 (English version) Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. *The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. *The BJ voice from "Look What I Can Do!". is used. *Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". *Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Best Manners: You Invitation to Fun!". *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. *Although the video was released int has a 2005 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year. *This special marked: **The very prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures''. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. Category:2005 Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:TV Specials